Un manque de self-control
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Ballet!lock/Sherstrade - Un Sherlock très ivre rencontre un agent de police fatigué. Lequel verra son self-control disparaître en premier ? - Participation au challenge de juillet du Collectif NoName !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Qu'est-ce que je suis productive, en ce moment O.o je m'étonne moi-même... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre du Collectif NoName !**

 **Le thème du Challenge de Juillet est "Univers Alternatif", et voici ma participation ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME: rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

Même rendue pâteuse par l'alcool, sa voix ne pouvait être qualifiée que d'appel à la débauche. C'était un son profond, grave et vibrant, couplé à une bouche parfaitement dessinée, incurvée en un petit rictus, et des yeux trop pâles, hypnotiques, aux paupières à demi-fermées.

En fait, l'homme en lui-même était un appel à la débauche, vêtu d'un pantalon noir serré, moulant ses interminables jambes, et d'une chemise pourpre encore plus étroite ouverte sur sa gorge – et quelle gorge !

« Des menottes ? Excellente idée, Officier… »

Le policier serra les dents, et essaya d'ignorer la tension que le sous-entendu avait déclenchée dans son estomac.

« En voiture », grinça-t-il, désignant la porte d'un geste.

L'homme obéit, mais au lieu de s'asseoir, il s'étendit en arrière jusqu'à être allongé de tout son long sur la banquette. Il écarta légèrement les jambes et étira ses poignets attachés au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu me veux ici ? ronronna-t-il, et le policier retint un grognement.

Pas si sous-entendu que ça.

\- Je suis en train d'essayer de vous arrêter, bordel ! Asseyez-vous correctement, que je puisse attacher votre ceinture et vous emmener au poste ! », cracha-t-il, et l'homme obéit lentement.

Mais quand l'officier se pencha pour enclencher la ceinture, il fut stoppé net. Une bouche chaude et ouverte s'était posée sur son cou, mordant sans douceur la peau tendre. Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher un frisson de se répandre dans son corps entier, et se redressa d'un bond dès qu'il le put, pour voir l'autre homme lécher ses lèvres avec délectation.

« Tu es délicieux, dit-il, son rictus reprenant sa place.

\- Et vous tellement ivre… » soupira le policier en claquant la porte.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat fut moins calme que ce qu'il avait espéré, le crétin bourré sur la banquette arrière ne pouvant apparemment pas s'empêcher de parler.

« Ta carte indique G. Lestrade. C'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

\- J'vous dirai pas, grommela l'officier, souhaitant que la voix s'arrête. Seigneur, sa façon de dire « Lestrade »…

\- Graham ?

\- Non.

\- Gavin ?

\- Ta gueule ! »

Un ricanement bas lui répondit.

« Je suis désolé, il y a énormément de prénoms commençant par un G. Même en s'appuyant sur les statistiques de fréquence de ces prénoms, ça peut prendre du temps de trouver le bon.

Lestrade tenta de ne pas avoir l'air hébété.

\- Comment est-ce possible de faire une phrase si putain de longue en étant bourré à ce point ?! Non, attends, ne réponds pas. Ferme-la, on y est presque.

\- Gabriel ? Gaaaby, fit l'homme en traînant sur le _a_ , mais fronça le nez. Non, pas Gabriel.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça, oui ? demanda l'officier, mais il ne put se décider entre colère et amusement.

Le sourire démoniaque qui rencontra son regard dans le rétroviseur étouffa le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.

\- J'utiliserais volontiers ma bouche pour autre chose, mais tu es trop loin ».

Lestrade finit par arrêter la voiture devant le poste de police, et tira l'ivrogne hors du véhicule, tout en évitant au maximum de le toucher. Il sentait toujours la brûlure de sa bouche sur son cou.

« Gérald ? Non. Plausible si tu avais eu soixante ans, mais tu n'en as pas plus de trente-sept.

\- Trente-six, en fait, corrigea Lestrade sans réfléchir.

\- Mmh. »

Ils marchèrent presque en silence jusqu'aux cellules, à part que l'un d'entre eux titubait notablement, et que l'autre essayait de l'empêcher de tomber sans avoir besoin d'entrer en contact.

« Georges ? Mmh… non, ta famille n'est pas assez riche pour vouloir te donner un nom de roi…

\- _Comment_ est-ce que tu peux savoir _ça_ ?!

L'autre ignora la question et s'appuya contre le policier avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'appellerais bien Grave-Sexy*, mais même si ça t'irait parfaitement, ce n'est pas un nom…

Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est certainement la vanne la plus nulle que j'aie jamais entendue, rétorqua-t-il. Allez, on y est, ajouta-t-il avec un geste vers la cellule ouverte, on remplira les papiers demain, parce que je doute que tu te souviennes toujours de ton propre nom.

\- Je m'en souviens, lâcha l'homme. Je suis Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade ricana. Cet enfoiré était _obligé_ d'avoir un nom aussi prétentieux que son costume était cher.

\- Mais je ne connais toujours pas le tien, râla Holmes pendant que Lestrade lui enlevait les menottes.

\- Tu as toute la nuit pour y réfléchir.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu me le dises, histoire que je puisse le crier pendant qu'on baise. »

 _Oh, bordel._ Le policier tenta de masquer un frisson. Tenta de ne pas imaginer cette incroyable bouche en train de _faire autre chose_ , cette chemise trop moulante se déchirant sur un torse long et pâle…

« Est-ce que c'est Gregory ?

Lestrade se figea, et Sherlock ricana sombrement.

\- Oh, c'est ça, hein ? Gregory Lestrade, ronronna-t-il.

 _Encore, dis-le encore, s'il te plaît,_ pensa l'officier avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Sherlock sourit.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? Tu as envie de m'entendre hurler ton nom. Tu as envie de me toucher. Tu en crèves d'envie. »

Tout en parlant, Sherlock avait lentement acculé Lestrade contre le chambranle. Gregory voulait le repousser, mais il était incapable de poser ses mains sur cette poitrine couverte de soie sans tirer l'homme plus près de lui. _Tu es un putain de policier, bordel de Dieu, pousse-le de là et ferme la porte, laisse Sally se démerder avec lui demain matin !_

« S'il te plaît, Gregory, murmura Sherlock dans son oreille, et Greg retint tout juste un soupir bruyant.

 _Bordel, Greg, il est complètement pété, n'importe qui pourrait arriver et vous voir, et comment est-ce que tu comptes expliquer que tu te fais agresser sexuellement par un connard bourré, exactement ?_

Soudain, il y avait des mains sur ses hanches, et son dos fut plaqué contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu- » réussit-il à dire avant que les lèvres de Sherlock ne s'écrasent sur les siennes.

Oh, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non, vraiment, se faire embrasser langoureusement par le mec bourré que tu essayais de mettre en taule pour la nuit était définitivement sur la liste des choses à _ne pas_ faire. Mais Greg ne put rien faire d'autre qu'entourer les épaules de Sherlock d'un bras, et de plonger son autre main dans les boucles sombres et sauvages de sa nuque. Les lèvres pleines, à l'arc parfaitement dessiné, se tordirent en un petit sourire contre les siennes, et Sherlock resserra sa prise sur ses hanches, lui arrachant un halètement surpris.

Greg tenta de se dégager, à bout de souffle, et Sherlock grogna de déplaisir.

« Arrête, je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, non, je t'en prie… pantela le policier, retenant Sherlock par les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu t'en sortais plutôt brillamment jusqu'ici. Et je pense, ajouta-t-il avec un léger coup de bassin, l'homme devant ravaler un grognement, je pense que tu as très envie de continuer…

Greg le repoussa en arrière, s'échappant des doigts serrés sur sa taille au point de laisser des bleus.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'ai dit que je ne _peux_ pas. Tu es ivre mort, et je suis l'agent de police qui t'a arrêté. C'est _mal_. »

Sherlock passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, et lui envoya un sourire penché.

« Incorruptible, hein ?

Lestrade croisa ses bras, essayant désespérément de cacher sa respiration hasardeuse.

\- Assez. Je t'enferme pour la nuit, et ma collègue te laissera sortir demain matin quand tu auras cuvé. »

\- Vraiment ? Tu me quittes ? demanda Sherlock.

Il commença à défaire sa chemise, caressant légèrement la peau dénudée après chaque bouton. Greg resta figé, ensorcelé pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à détourner le regard.

\- Bonne nuit, Holmes », lâcha-t-il, et courut presque hors de la cellule, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dans la pièce verrouillée, Sherlock ricana, et s'assit sur le minuscule lit.

* * *

Greg eut à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de tomber sur son lit tête la première. La nuit avait été rude – devoir arrêter un client très bourré et très sexy de la boîte de nuit la plus select de Londres pour avoir insulté un pauvre type essayant de le draguer, et se faire draguer par ledit client… ça ne correspondait pas exactement à la patrouille calme qu'il espérait.

Et maintenant, à plus de trois heures et demie du matin, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. L'officier roula sur le dos, et son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité de sa petite chambre. Son esprit était rempli d'yeux gris-bleu perçants et de peau pâle et de boucles sombres et de lèvres tentatrices, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le renflement de son caleçon, laissant enfin s'échapper le soupir bruyant qui aurait voulu sortir bien plus tôt, au moment où une bouche chaude et humide avait laissé une marque violacée sur son cou.

Greg se laissa couler dans la sensation, imaginant de longues mains blanches sur son corps tandis qu'il caressait son torse et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mais rapidement, ce fut trop, ou pas assez, et il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement devenu trop serré. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant Sherlock nu, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, et tenta de se rappeler son goût. Sa main droite commença à caresser son membre, étalant la goutte de fluide autour du gland. _J'utiliserais volontiers ma bouche pour autre chose,_ fit la voix grave, comme un écho dans ses pensées. Greg cracha dans sa paume et retourna pomper son sexe, avec plus de pression, imaginant pendant une seconde folle que c'était vraiment la bouche de Sherlock autour de lui. Le prendrait-il jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sa longue gorge d'albâtre, et gémirait-il autour de sa verge, la vibration faisant courir de délicieux frissons le long de son épine dorsale ? Est-ce qu'il irait profond au point – _putain_ – de s'étouffer ? Rien ne faisait plus envie à Greg que d'agripper ses boucles désordonnées et d'utiliser sa bouche avidement, pendant que son autre main en serait presque à déchirer le drap.

« Sherlock… » haleta Greg tout fort. Il approchait de la fin, son mouvement de va-et-vient devenant plus fort et plus rapide à chaque respiration hachée. Il mordit son autre main pour s'empêcher de crier alors que le plaisir montait continûment en lui, _bordel, oh, oui, Sherlock, s'il te plaît, Sherlock, comme ça, je vais –_

Il se cambra en jouissant, éclaboussant son ventre de semence.

Greg l'essuya simplement avec son boxer abandonné, et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand Greg se réveilla le lendemain matin – enfin, le matin. Plutôt le midi – il avait trois appels manqué de son ex-femme et un sms de sa collègue Sally. En grognant, et parce que Sally était généralement moins agressive que l'autre femme, il commença par le message.

 _Paperasse faite pour ton bourré d'hier soir. Un de ces connards, je te jure, j'ai failli l'enfermer à nouveau ! La prochaine fois, TU te démerdes avec lui. Bon weekend_

Greg leva un sourcil en direction de son téléphone en essayant d'imaginer Sherlock sobre. Oui, probablement un connard. Ivre, il avait insulté – agressé, plutôt – un type en boîte de nuit, et tenté de corrompre sexuellement un agent de police…

Le policier secoua la tête et décida de prendre une douche avant de joindre son ex-femme. Et vingt minutes plus tard, un peu plus réveillé, il composa le numéro tant redouté.

« Gregory ! C'est maintenant que tu rappelles ?! Je t'ai appelé à huit heures ! s'exclama-t-elle en décrochant.

A peu près sûr que le téléphone avait tout juste eu le temps de sonner, il retint un soupir.

\- Salut, Jen. J'étais de service cette nuit, rentré à trois heures et demie ce matin. Je viens de me lever.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Jen, feignasse. Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Cette fois-ci, Greg souffla bruyamment.

\- Ok, est-ce que tu voulais juste m'engueuler ? Et pourquoi je pourrais pas t'appeler Jen, ou quoi que ce soit ? Je crois me souvenir plutôt clairement que c'est _toi_ qui m'as trompé et _toi_ qui as demandé le divorce, faisant de _toi_ la coupable, de nous deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Jennifer_?!

Il entendit la femme marmonner dans sa barbe, mais étonnamment, elle se calma.

\- J'ai besoin que tu emmènes Lily à _Casse-Noisette_ , ce soir.

En entendant ça, Greg aboya un rire.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Tu m'appelles à huit heures du mat' après ma putain de patrouille de nuit, tu m'engueules pour rien et _après_ tu me demandes un service ?! Et de toute façon, t'étais pas censée aller au machin, là, de danse, avec Lily ?

\- _Casse-Noisette_ , c'est le nom du « machin, là, de danse ». Mais Michael est malade, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul à la maison.

\- … Tu espères que j'aille me taper un _ballet_ ? Pendant ma seule soirée libre en trois semaines ?

\- Gregory, Lily attend ça depuis trois _mois_! Tu ferais ça pour elle, pas pour moi. S'il te plaît ?

L'officier massa ses tempes et soupira.

\- Ok, c'est bon.

\- Viens la chercher à huit heures et demie ce soir. Toutes les infos sont sur les billets.

\- Je la ramène demain ?

\- Non, tu peux la ramener ce soir après le spectacle. J'attendrai.

\- Ok. »

Il raccrocha, et se demanda _pourquoi_ il laissait toujours cette femme le manipuler. Il avait prévu de regarder le match de rugby ce soir-là. Pas que ce soit un match important, le Tournoi des Six Nations ayant tout juste commencé, mais quand même – laisser tomber ça pour un _ballet_ ?! Il grogna tout fort dans sa petite cuisine, et continua de préparer des toasts et du thé. _Tu fais ça pour ta fille_ , se répéta-t-il silencieusement, essayant de se convaincre.

* * *

Il quitta son appartement à huit heures, vêtu d'une veste de costume grise sur une chemise blanche et un jean sombre, Jen lui ayant envoyé un message l'informant que l'opéra n'était pas un endroit trop décontracté. Tout en conduisant dans les rues bondées de Londres, il tenta de ne pas trop penser aux longues heures qu'il allait passer dans un fauteuil inconfortable à regarder des gens lever les jambes et tourner sur eux-mêmes. _Casse-Noisette_ , c'était pas ce conte de Noël idiot à propos d'un prince transformé en casse-noisette géant par le Roi des Rats, ou une connerie de ce genre, et sauvé par une fille sortie de derrière les fagots ? Oh, ça allait être d'un nul… Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir un peu pendant le spectacle.

Quand il se gara devant la maison de son ancienne femme, il soupira profondément, et se força à sourire. Sa fille était probablement en train de trépigner d'impatience. Elle prenait des cours de danse classique depuis quelques années déjà, et Greg aimait aller aux spectacles de fin d'année de son école – parce que ça lui permettait de la voir, et que ça ne durait jamais plus d'une heure. Et même si ce soir-là, les danseurs seraient probablement d'un meilleur niveau, ils restaient des inconnus aux yeux de Greg.

Il sonna et entendit des pas rapides.

« Papa ! s'exclama sa fille en sautant dans ses bras.

Il la souleva à hauteur de son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Prête à partir, puce ? demanda-t-il, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme.

Elle gigota pour se libérer de l'étreinte et lui montrer la robe bleue à froufrous qu'elle portait.

-Tu es superbe, la complimenta-t-il, et elle rayonna de joie.

\- Gregory, intervint Jen qui s'était approchée, venant de la cuisine.

\- Jen. Autre chose avant qu'on parte ? interrogea-t-il, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Je peux dire bonjour à Michael ?

\- Prends les billets, dit la femme en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Des pas traînant, hésitants se rapprochèrent, et un garçon d'une douzaine d'années à l'air endormi sortit de la cuisine.

\- P'pa ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Hé, Mike, répondit Greg, comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme si mon estomac était sur un bateau et pas moi, répondit le garçon avec un sourire penché. Je voulais regarder le match mais Maman a dit que je devais me coucher tôt pour aller mieux…

Son père pouffa de rire et s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Hé, je voulais regarder le match aussi, mais Maman a dit que je devais aller voir un ballet avec ta sœur. La vie est injuste, hein ? plaisanta-t-il, et son fils rit faiblement. T'en fais pas, va, on regardera la finale ensemble, ok ?

Les yeux de Michael s'allumèrent.

\- Pour de vrai ? T'iras pas au bar avec tes copains ?

\- Oui, Mike, promis, fit Greg avec un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à Lili qui mettait son manteau.

Il tapota la tête de Michael et se releva, défroissant son pantalon.

\- Je la déposerai ici quand ce sera fini, dit-il en saluant Jen d'un hochement de tête, et sourit à la petite fille. On y va ? »

* * *

L'opéra était bondé, mais Greg et Lily réussirent à atteindre leurs sièges. Ils avaient de très bonnes places, bien au centre et pas trop éloignées de la scène et de l'orchestre, et Lily en couinait presque de joie.

« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, s'écria-t-elle, quand est-ce que ça commence ?

\- Encore un quart d'heure, puce. Je suis sûr que tu peux attendre ça, l'encouragea-t-il, et du haut de ses neuf ans, la fillette fit la moue.

\- Un quart d'heure, c'est une _éternité_! »

Greg éclata de rire.

Dix minutes plus tard, les musiciens et le chef d'orchestre entrèrent, et les lumières s'estompèrent au-dessus des spectateurs alors qu'ils applaudissaient. Lily commença à rebondir sur son fauteuil.

« Du calme, puce, murmura Greg, les musiciens accordent leurs instruments. Ça va commencer d'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

La petite fille s'immobilisa, mais son père voyait bien qu'elle remuait toujours autant intérieurement, et il sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment impatiente, hein ?

\- Mon danseur préféré joue le prince, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle. Il est _tellement beau_ et _tellement doué_ ! ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants, et Greg ne put rien faire d'autre que rire.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras aussi douée que lui. Et tu es déjà bien plus belle », fit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Juste à cet instant, le silence se fit et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent à l'exception d'un spot dirigé sur le centre du rideau rouge. Un homme en smoking marcha jusqu'au cercle illuminé et salua, récoltant quelques applaudissements.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la dernière représentation de _Casse-Noisette_ par le _London Royal Ballet_ et son orchestre. A la fin de ce spectacle, les personnes ayant des places portant la mention « invitation spéciale » auront l'opportunité de rencontrer les danseurs principaux. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Merci. »

Il s'inclina de nouveau et sortit de scène, tandis que les lumières se dirigeaient vers les musiciens qui commencèrent à jouer.

* * *

Ce n'était pas si terrible, songea Greg en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, même s'il aurait préféré regardé trente hommes en short pourchasser un ballon ovale et se couvrir de boue.

Il commençait à somnoler légèrement, moins impressionné et fasciné que Lily par les personnes en justaucorps et tutus brillants qui se déplaçaient sur la scène. Au moins la musique était agréable – Greg appréciait Tchaïkovski.

Soudain, Lily laissa échapper un hoquet, le faisant sursauter, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet.

« Ça va ? murmura-t-il, et elle lui renvoya un immense sourire tout en pointant la scène.

\- C'est lui ! Le Prince ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Greg commença à sourire, mais ses lèvres retombèrent lorsqu'il porta son regard dans la direction indiquée, sa mâchoire menaçant de se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise.

Le danseur en collants blancs et fausse veste militaire bleue était reconnaissable entre mille. Malgré le maquillage exagéré. Malgré les cheveux sombres artistiquement plaqués sur son crâne. Tout ce que Greg pouvait voir, c'était un homme de haute taille avec des boucles sauvages, des yeux d'un bleu irréel, et un cou long et pâle.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, se découvrant un nœud dans la gorge, et se sentit soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par le ballet. Ou par un des personnages, au moins…

Aussi sexy que Sherlock ait été dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise, il était incroyablement beau en costume – et impressionnant. La Grâce devait s'être incarnée en lui, ses longs membres et son corps se mouvant comme si la musique lui collait à la peau. L'estomac de Greg se serra. Comment cet homme pouvait être une nuit ivre mort, et le lendemain la personne la plus stupéfiante de l'univers ?

Le policier passa le reste du spectacle à retenir son souffle à chaque fois que le Prince apparaissait, et quand Lili agrippa sa main près de la fin, quand la fille se réveille et se rend compte que tout n'était qu'un rêve, il la serra en retour. Enfin, les spectateurs explosèrent en un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors que les danseurs saluaient tous ensemble sur le devant de la scène. Greg frappait dans ses mains, son regard fixé sur Sherlock, refusant toujours d'y croire.

* * *

« C'était _magnifique_ ! piailla Lily tandis qu'ils traversaient lentement la foule, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer !

\- Les rencontrer, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Greg en fronçant les sourcils. On rentre maintenant, il faut que je te dépose chez ta mère.

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent d'horreur.

\- On _rentre_ ?! Non, Papa, pas encore ! Maman a eu ces tickets « invitation spéciale », on peut aller à la rencontre avec les danseurs ! Je veux voir le Prince !

Greg resta bouche bée. _Rencontrer les danseurs ? Rencontrer – le rencontrer, lui ?!_

« Puce… commença-t-il, hésitant à refuser alors que sa fille avait l'air littéralement remplie de confettis et de paillettes. Ok, mais pas longtemps, hein ?

\- Oui ! Merci Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Leurs billets étaient en effet des invitations, et ils eurent accès à la large pièce ou quelques personnes discutaient déjà autour d'un buffet. Le présentateur en smoking entra par une autre porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, les artistes seront ici dans quelques instants. Ils sont simplement en train de mettre une tenue plus appropriée – les costumes sont extrêmement fragiles, et le maquillage de scène n'est pas exactement confortable, je le crains. Vous pouvez vous servir au buffet en les attendant. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un petit groupe pénétra dans la pièce, lançant une nouvelle ronde d'applaudissements. La Fille, le Prince, le Roi des Rats, et deux ou trois autres personnages que Greg n'avait pas retenus saluèrent et sourirent aux spectateurs privilégiés.

Immédiatement, ils furent entourés de gens empressés de les féliciter, de leur poser des questions et de leur donner tel ou tel avis sur la représentation… Greg resta immobile, fasciné par la profonde vibration de la voix de Sherlock, qui parlait avec une dame âgée portant une robe rouge cerise.

Mais il ne put rêvasser longtemps, car Lily attrapa sa main et le tira vers l'homme avec impatience.

« Viens, Papa ! » insista-t-elle, et Greg suivit à contrecœur.

« … mais je ne veux pas te monopoliser, mon garçon, disait la femme alors qu'ils s'approchaient, tes admirateurs veulent sans doute te parler !

\- Mes admirateurs ! rétorqua Sherlock en reniflant de dédain, comme si j'en avais ! Chaque fois que les gens me parlent, ils s'aperçoivent soudainement qu'il n'est personne de plus haïssable que moi. »

Greg haussa les sourcils, mais sa fille n'avait rien entendu et levait le menton vers le danseur, essayant désespérément de capter son attention. La vielle dame la remarqua et rit doucement.

« Oh, Sherlock, regarde. Je crois que quelqu'un veut te dire bonjour, dit-elle gentiment.

Greg la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et Sherlock eut l'air abasourdi pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Quelle coïncidence, marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers la petite fille. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Pas découragée le moins du monde par le ton vaguement désagréable, Lily propulsa son billet et un feutre dans les mains soudain maladroites de Sherlock.

\- Monsieur Holmes ! s'exclama-t-elle, vous étiez – non, _vous êtes toujours_ tellement incroyable ! J'aimerais être seulement à moitié aussi douée que vous ! Je peux avoir un autographe ? S'il vous plaît ?

Greg dut ravaler un rire devant l'expression confuse de Holmes. Il avait l'air incapable de croire qu'une petite fille le regarde avec adoration, comme s'il avait décroché la lune.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Lily, répondit-elle, et lui, c'est mon père Gregory, il est policier, ajouta-t-elle obligeamment – Greg et Sherlock échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Gregory, marmotta finalement le danseur en signant le ticket pour Lily.

\- Sherlock, répliqua Greg, tentant de ne pas se laisser dépasser par la vue.

L'homme était encore plus attirant que la veille, sa chemise d'un bleu marine faisant plus encore ressortir le bleu dans ses yeux. Greg se demanda silencieusement s'il était légal d'être beau à ce point. Mais pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la petite fille ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Vous vous _connaissez_ ? Papa ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais monsieur Holmes ! C'est mon danseur préféré depuis des _siècles_ !

\- Euh, puce… On ne s'est rencontré qu'une seule fois. Et je ne savais pas qu'il était danseur, sinon je te l'aurais dit, hésita Greg.

Sherlock retint un ricanement, mais son rictus en disait long.

\- Mais je savais que ton père était policier. C'est plutôt intéressant de vous croiser ici, d'ailleurs. Pas d'ivrognes à mettre en garde-à-vue, _officier_ ?

\- Pas ce soir, répondit Greg avec méfiance, grimaçant à l'insinuation – et au souvenir. Je n'ai qu'à déposer Lily chez sa mère », ajouta-t-il sans se rendre compte que ça pouvait sonner comme une invitation.

Un petit silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock reprenne la parole, l'air étrangement surpris.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre danse classique. J'aurais plutôt dit rugby.

\- Et vous auriez eu raison, soupira Greg. Mais le spectacle s'est révélé… intéressant, dit-il en lui lançant un regard plein de sens, et Sherlock saisit le message.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Nouveau silence. Greg était de moins en moins à l'aise. Les yeux de Sherlock semblaient le percer de part en part, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire insolent. Le policier tenta de ne pas penser à cette bouche contre la sienne – oh, trop tard...

« Lily, puce, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, dit-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à faire. Il combattait l'envie de saisir Sherlock par le col et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde l'esprit. Dis au revoir ?

\- Déjà ? protesta-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë,

\- Oui, chérie, ta mère va s'inquiéter si on arrive trop tard, expliqua-t-il en ignorant délibérément ses tripes, qui lui hurlaient que partir était une erreur.

Sherlock tapota maladroitement la tête de Lily, lui rendant son ticket signé.

\- Tu as entendu ton père, fit-il. Au revoir, Lily. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous une prochaine fois.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Holmes », couina-t-elle, les joues rouges vif.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent une seconde avant de se serrer la main. Greg essaya de ne pas frissonner au contact. Ces doigts avaient été crispés sur sa taille moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. La gorge soudain très sèche, Greg déglutit et se détourna brusquement, prenant l'épaule de Lily pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Greg sentit une main sur son omoplate. Il fit volte-face, et faillit hoqueter de surprise.

« Gregory, je suis tellement désolé, quelle impolitesse de ma part… J'ai donné un autographe à votre fille mais je vous ai oublié ! » dit-il, le visage parfaitement neutre alors qu'il lui tendait une serviette en papier pliée.

Greg la prit, les sourcils menaçant de s'envoler, et opina. Sherlock fit immédiatement demi-tour, et le policier glissa simplement le morceau de papier dans sa poche sans le regarder.

Gregory conduit silencieusement jusqu'à la maison de Jen, Lily s'étant endormie dès qu'ils avaient démarré. Leurs deux esprits étaient pleins de Sherlock.

Quand il arriva devant la bâtisse, il sortit et porta sa fille jusqu'à la porte. Son ex-femme ouvrit et remarquant la fillette endormie, murmura :

« Comment c'était ?

\- Euh, bien, je crois, répondit-il en lui passant précautionneusement l'enfant. J'ai plutôt aimé, et Lily était au septième ciel.

Jen sourit.

\- Vous êtes allés à la petite rencontre ?

\- Oui, Lily a rencontré celui qui faisait le prince et a eu un autographe, comme elle le voulait.

\- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Il paraît que ce type s'en fout de ses fans, et qu'il est désagréable.

\- Il a été tout à fait amical, répondit Greg. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, et merci encore.

\- Pas de souci… »

* * *

Jen referma la porte, et Greg soupira, à nouveau seul dans l'obscurité. Il grimpa dans sa voiture, mais juste comme il allait démarrer, un déclic retentit dans sa tête. _Autographe._ Pourquoi Sherlock lui avait-il donné un putain d'autographe ? Comme s'il en avait demandé… Greg tira la serviette de sa poche et alluma le petit plafonnier. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots.

 _07******* - ENVOIE MOI UN MESSAGE, ET PAS DEMAIN_

Greg sortit son téléphone avec des mains fébriles, et envoya hâtivement la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 _Tu n'as même pas signé cette serviette. C'est ça que tu appelles un autographe ? – Gregory_

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

 _Navré. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de me rejoindre, que je te la signe ? – SH_

 _Où ?_

 _La même boîte de nuit qu'hier. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas avoir à m'arrêter une deuxième fois – SH_

Greg ricana. Le jeu était lancé.

Il démarra son véhicule et retrouva rapidement le chemin du club. Le trajet ne durait qu'une quinzaine de minutes, et il fut surpris de trouver une place de parking facilement. Greg remercia mentalement Jen de lui avoir dit de s'habiller correctement. Il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, vérifia ses cheveux dans le rétroviseur, et sortit de la voiture.

Il paya son entrée et fut autorisé à passer la porte – et fut tout de suite submergé par la musique à plein volume et les innombrables personnes présentes. La piste de danse était bondée. Comment allait-il retrouver Sherlock dans cette masse agitée ?

Désabusé, il se tourna vers le bar, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut des boucles sombres au-dessus d'une chemise bleue. L'homme était accoudé à un haut tabouret, une bière à moitié bue dans sa main gauche. Les lèvres de Greg s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois, et il s'approcha silencieusement – enfin, ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit pouvait entendre ses pas – du dos de Sherlock jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour parler à son oreille, se délectant du petit cri de surprise de Sherlock.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai même pas fini mon premier verre, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire plein de défi.

-Oh. Trop tôt pour les menottes, dans ce cas, fit Greg innocemment, mais rit quand Sherlock perdit très clairement son souffle, même s'il retrouva très vite son self-control.

\- Trop tôt, en effet, répondit-il, mais on peut danser en attendant.

Il vida d'un trait le reste de sa bière et fit claquer son verre sur le comptoir en bois.

\- Venez, _monsieur l'agent,_ susurra-t-il, vous m'arrêterez plus tard. Pour agression sexuelle, cette fois-ci, précisa-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

L'estomac de Greg se noua devant cette absence _totale_ de subtilité. Et il se surprenait à l'apprécier.

A l'époque de ses études, Greg était persuadé d'être un danseur tout à fait honorable dans les boîtes de nuit. Il avait un bon sens du rythme et savait d'instinct comment bouger. Mais tandis que l'autre homme l'entraînait vers la piste, il sut qu'il ne pouvait concourir contre lui. Même lorsqu'il ne faisait que marcher, il était plus gracieux que Greg ne le serait jamais.

Ses suspicions se trouvèrent confirmées une fois qu'ils furent perdus au milieu de la foule. Sherlock bougeait comme si la musique s'accrochait à son corps. Greg commença à se sentir très exposé, aussi ridicule qu'un éléphant dansant avec une créature féérique de porcelaine et de soie.

Mais le danseur ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Greg jusqu'à ce que de maigres centimètres les séparent, leurs corps se frôlant. Sherlock n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais Greg devait quand même lever le menton pour maintenir leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.

Le regard bleu argent de Sherlock était affamé, comme celui d'un lion qui observe sa proie. Greg avala sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, exactement ?

Le train de ses pensées vacilla – dérailla complètement – lorsque Sherlock se pencha légèrement, la bouche contre son oreille, le souffle brûlant. Il mordilla le lobe, traça son chemin de la pointe de sa langue de l'oreille jusqu'à la mâchoire, humant contre le point où le pouls battait – tout cela sans jamais cesser de danser. Une de ses mains s'insinua dans le bas du dos de Greg, pressant leurs hanches, et l'autre s'installa sur sa taille.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, _officier_ ? miaula-t-il, et Greg frissonna.

Sherlock rit, et glissa une jambe entre celles de Greg. Le policier agrippa ses épaules pour garder son équilibre, et ne put que suivre les mouvements du danseur, celui-ci faisant lentement onduler son bassin en rythme. Il hoqueta quand Sherlock élimina la distance qui restait entre leurs torses, le nez toujours niché dans son cou.

\- Sherlock… réussit-il à lâcher, et l'homme sourit contre sa peau chaude.

\- Déjà essoufflé ? Je n'ai rien encore rien fait… le taquina-t-il, mais sa respiration était imperceptiblement hachée.

Greg plongea le nez dans les boucles de Sherlock, sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

\- Est-ce que c'est une menace ? Attention, jeune homme… C'est moi le policier, ici. J'ai en ai fait pleurer des plus durs que toi – je pense que je peux te faire crier.

\- Essaie, je t'en prie, le défia Sherlock, se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ils tremblèrent ensemble. La foule autour d'eux s'était densifiée, et ils étaient plus serrés encore l'un contre l'autre. De sa propre volonté, la main de Greg glissa de l'épaule jusqu'à la nuque de Sherlock, jouant du bout des doigts dans les mèches folles. Les yeux du jeune homme roulèrent en arrière alors qu'il s'offrait au contact, retenant à peine un soupir.

\- Oh, Gregory », gémit-il.

Seigneur, sa façon de dire son nom fut trop pour Greg. Il tira sur les cheveux sombres, lui arrachant un nouveau demi-soupir, et pressa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Le jeune homme répondit en poussant son pelvis contre celui de Greg, et ils haletèrent ensemble, leurs bouches s'ouvrant pour chercher de l'air. Leurs langues commencèrent à danser ensemble également, glissant paresseusement l'une sur l'autre tandis que les mains de Sherlock voyageaient lentement jusqu'aux fesses de Greg, se glissant dans les poches arrières de son jean. Il fit rouler ses hanches tout en se dégageant du baiser.

« Il faut peut-être m'arrêter, _officier_ ? fit-il, pantelant, contre les lèvres du policier.

\- Il est temps que tu paies pour tout ça », grogna Greg.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes alors qu'ils marchaient rapidement vers la voiture de Greg, trébuchant dans leur hâte. Au moment où ils arrivèrent juste à côté, Greg plaqua l'autre homme face contre le véhicule. Sherlock laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Que – » commença-t-il, mais Greg se colla à lui, appuyant une érection très évidente contre son arrière-train.

« Sherlock Holmes, lui dit-il à l'oreille, sa voix un peu rauque, tu as été un vilain garçon, ce soir…

\- Oui, monsieur l'agent, haleta le danseur.

Le titre, cette fois utilisé sans sarcasme, attisa l'excitation de Greg.

\- Et comme je l'ai dit, tu vas devoir payer. Je n'aurai. Aucune. Pitié, gronda-t-il, ponctuant ses mots de coups de bassin.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, officier… tenta Sherlock, mais il ne put finir, ses mots se perdant dans le souffle chaud de Greg sur son cou.

\- En voiture », ordonna-t-il, et Sherlock obéit aussi vite qu'il le put.

Le trajet fut, de manière surprenante, bien plus calme que le dernier qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Greg s'accrochait au volant avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire, s'efforçant de ne pas s'abandonner à l'envie d'utiliser sa main gauche pour toucher Sherlock plutôt que changer les vitesses. Ce dernier, pendant ce temps, essayait de calmer sa respiration. Sans grand succès, étant donné qu'il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au renflement du pantalon de Greg.

« Bordel, arrête de me regarder comme ça, Sherlock. Je vais vraiment perdre le contrôle, prévint Gregory.

\- Désolé. Tu as l'air… comestible. Et j'ai _très_ faim, répondit le plus jeune.

\- Faim, hmm ? Oh, je te donnerai à _manger_ … » ne put s'empêcher de souffler le policier, et Sherlock se mordit les lèvres.

Greg claqua la porte de son appartement, acculant Sherlock contre le battant. Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre, et le danseur s'aperçut soudainement qu'un de ses poignets était menotté. Il hoqueta de surprise, et Greg ricana sombrement.

« Donne-moi ton autre main », ronronna-t-il, balançant ses hanches contre celles de Sherlock, qui laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé lorsque Greg saisit du deuxième poignet.

Tenant la courte chaîne, l'officier leva les mains de Sherlock et l'accrocha à un des portemanteaux fixés dans le bois.

« Tu… tu vas me prendre ici ? Contre la porte ? pantela le jeune homme, tandis que Greg commençait à déboutonner sa chemise bleu marine.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? susurra Greg, sa bouche attaquant lentement la peau dévoilée.

\- … Oui. Oui, s'il te plaît. N'importe quoi, n'importe où. Juste… Fais-le. S'il te plaît.

Greg rit, ses lèvres contre un téton érigé, et donna un nouveau coup de hanches.

\- Tu en demandes beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui est en train de se faire arrêter.

\- Ah ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et il continua donc à s'occuper de la chemise, puis déboucla la ceinture, avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable, se laissant glisser à genoux pour poser sa bouche contre la braguette.

« Gregory !

\- Qu'est devenu « monsieur l'agent » ? demanda Greg tout en ouvrant la fermeture éclair.

\- Parti, comme toute pensée constructive, j'en ai peur, réussit à soupirer Sherlock. Oh, bordel… »

Le policier sourit et tira le pantalon vers le bas, les retirant complètement avec chaussures et chaussettes. Il leva les yeux, trouvant Sherlock appuyé de tout son poids sur la porte, la tête renversée en arrière, bouche ouverte, et la poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. Oh, ce qu'il allait faire de lui…

Il redirigea son attention sur le boxer de Sherlock – du coton noir uni qui contrastait avec sa peau d'ivoire. Greg caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à soupeser ses bourses. L'homme gémit bruyamment, le son faisant écho dans les oreilles de Greg. _Ok, il va pleurer._ Il crocheta la ceinture élastique, et fit lentement glisser le caleçon vers le bas. La verge de Sherlock en jaillit, très intéressée, mais Greg l'ignora. Il nicha son nez dans la touffe de poils sombres, déposa des baisers humides, bouche ouverte sur son ventre, donna un coup de langue au nombril. Les jambes de Sherlock commencèrent à trembler, et Greg sut qu'il devrait supporter son poids avec ses bras. Il espéra que le crochet tiendrait.

L'officier décida de le taquiner un peu plus, et très, très légèrement, il traça une longue ligne de la pointe de sa langue le long du membre durci qui lui faisait face. Il reçut en retour un soupir si éhonté qu'il en frissonna. Retenant un rictus narquois, il lécha le gland, toujours doucement, ses mains voyageant sur les cuisses et les hanches de Sherlock, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il continua ses soins jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit désespéré au-dessus de lui, balbutiant une suite chaotique de gémissements et de supplications. Greg se releva, mordant un téton durci au passage. Il était toujours complètement habillé, et recula d'un pas.

« Regarde-moi, Sherlock », ordonna-t-il, et les yeux gris-bleu s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Greg se dévêtit calmement sous le regard affamé de Sherlock, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nu, et quand il se dégagea finalement de ses sous-vêtements, il se rapprocha à nouveau et se colla contre Sherlock, agrippant son bassin, le maintenant immobile tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de sa gorge offerte.

« Oh, Greg… Pitié… Je… Je veux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La tête de Sherlock roula en arrière sur la porte, et il haleta. Greg ne le touchait toujours pas assez.

\- Je… Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche. Jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, que tu me fasses m'étouffer avec ta queue. Et ensuite je veux que tu me prennes tellement fort que j'en oublierai mon nom », parvint-il à dire, et ce fut le tour de Greg de soupirer bruyamment.

Il libéra une des mains de Sherlock et le tira en direction de la chambre.

Greg sursauta quand Sherlock le poussa violemment sur le matelas. Il atterrit sur le dos, et le danseur fut sur lui en un instant, le repoussant vers la tête du lit.

« A mon tour », gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, et la vibration rauque de sa voix envoya une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale de Greg.

Le danseur ôta sa chemise ouverte et la jeta sur le parquet, puis ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires. Il s'agenouilla simplement entre les jambes écartées de Greg, se pencha en avant et l'avala jusqu'à la garde. Lorsqu'il releva lentement la tête, il sentit des doigts s'emmêler dans ses boucles. Avec un coup de langue, il regarda Greg à travers ses cils.

« Utilise-moi », murmura-t-il, et Greg eut l'impression qu'il l'avait crié.

Ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Sherlock, et il souleva ses hanches. Le danseur s'accrocha à ses cuisses, le métal froid toujours attaché à son poignet gauche s'incrustant dans leurs deux chairs.

Le policier pénétra sa bouche, encore et encore, sans aucune finesse, et bientôt Sherlock hoqueta, s'étouffant, sa salive dégoulinant le long du membre de Greg lorsqu'il creusait ses joues pour augmenter la succion.

« Putain, Sherlock…. Ta _bouche_ … C'est bon… » grogna Greg.

Sherlock ne put que gémir en réponse, et roula sa langue contre le bout du sexe de Greg. L'homme en cria presque, et Sherlock se retira, résistant contre les mains qui le maintenaient en place. Greg releva la tête pour le regarder, et soupira bruyamment devant la vue – Sherlock, nu, à quatre pattes, sa verge négligée pendant raide entre ses jambes, la bouche rougie barbouillée de salive. « Obscène » n'aurait pas pu le décrire à sa juste mesure. Le danseur se lécha les lèvres lentement.

« Prends-moi, Greg. Maintenant. » lâcha-t-il, et Greg ne put qu'obéir.

Il s'assit, saisit les épaules de Sherlock et le retourna. Il se plaça à califourchon sur sa taille, et caressa sa bouche du bout des doigts. Sherlock comprit le message et l'ouvrit, suçotant avidement les doigts un par un, les laissant luisants et trempés sous le regard fasciné de Greg.

« Enfoiré, tu es tellement _beau_ , dit-il. Je parie que tu l'es encore plus quand tu jouis.

Sherlock donna un dernier coup de langue à son annulaire avant de répondre.

\- Tu veux voir si tu as raison ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé, et Greg sourit.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention. »

Avec ça, il s'étendit à côté de Sherlock et le fit rouler sur son ventre. Sa main glissante de salive commença à caresser ses fesses, son index contournant son entrée. Sherlock frissonna et soupira.

« Vas-y, Greg, demanda-t-il, poussant contre les doigts timides.

Greg mordilla son omoplate.

\- Reste tranquille, répliqua-t-il, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Tu ne me fais pas mal, souffla Sherlock alors que le premier doigt le pénétrait.

Gregory continua à embrasser le dos et la nuque de Sherlock tout en le préparant, ajoutant un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, les repliant et les bougeant à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que Sherlock tremble d'impatience, et que sa respiration soit à la limite des sanglots.

Il le retourna à nouveau et se plaça à genoux entre ses cuisses. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock souleva ses jambes et les crocheta autour de la taille de Greg, le faisant ricaner.

« Impatient, hein ? Laisse-moi prendre du vrai lubrifiant et une capote d'abord », dit-il, et Sherlock soupira.

Le policier se pencha vers la table de nuit, et tira rapidement un flacon et un petit sachet du tiroir. Il enfila hâtivement le préservatif, et appliqua du lubrifiant à son propre sexe, ainsi qu'à Sherlock.

« Prêt ?

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais dem- OH ! » cria Sherlock alors que Greg le pénétrait durement d'un coup de hanches.

Greg laissa également échapper un cri, la sensation l'envahissant brusquement. Sherlock était si étroit, son humidité chaude l'entourant, et il ne pouvait plus se retenir, et commença à bouger. Le frottement était tellement bon que c'en était presque insupportable. Il installa un rythme régulier, savourant la sensation d'être _à l'intérieur_ de Sherlock.

« Sherlock, oh bordel ! hoqueta-t-il lorsque l'autre homme inclina ses hanches vers le haut pour accompagner ses coups de bassin, trouvant rapidement le bon angle.

\- GREG ! Encore, plus fort, bordelsilteplaît, c'est ça », balbutia Sherlock, et Greg s'empressa de le contenter, heurtant à nouveau le point exact.

Sherlock se cambra, ses doigts s'agrippant comme des serres au dos de Greg, ses ongles laissant de fines traînées rouges dans sa peau. L'officier inspira entre ses dents serrées et accéléra le tempo, touchant la prostate de Sherlock toutes les deux ou trois fois, récoltant à chaque fois un cri plus abandonné.

« Greg, je vais… J'y suis, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie – »

Les mots contractèrent les tripes de Greg et il continua son mouvement, son aine claquant contre la peau de Sherlock, plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, sentant qu'il s'en approchait aussi. Il glissa sa main toujours pleine de lubrifiant entre eux et enroula ses doigts autour de la verge presque douloureuse de Sherlock, le pompant sans douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'extrême limite, jusqu'à ce ses cris n'aient plus de sens, ses paupières étroitement fermées et sa nuque arquée. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand, et sa voix se brisa sur le nom de Greg.

La dernière pensée cohérente du policier avant que son propre orgasme n'éteigne son cerveau fut qu'en effet, Sherlock était plus magnifique encore quand il jouissait.

Greg s'effondra sur un Sherlock pantelant, son sexe glissant à l'extérieur. Il n'aurait pas pu parler pour tout l'or du monde, et se redressa simplement sur ses genoux avec un grognement quand il pensa être suffisamment stable, et prit une seconde supplémentaire pour tester son équilibre.

Ses pas furent tout de même titubants jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il jeta le préservatif souillé, se nettoya un peu et humidifia un gant de toilette avant de repasser dans la chambre.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé, toujours étalé sur le dos, mais sa respiration semblait avoir ralenti. Greg sourit, grimpa sur le matelas et commença à essuyer la semence étalée sur son ventre. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, le regardant curieusement, mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai retrouvé ton caleçon, au passage, annonça Greg quand il eut terminé, et lui tendit le boxer noir.

Lui-même avait remis son sous-vêtement blanc, et Sherlock opina, prenant le caleçon pour l'enfiler.

\- Merci. Hum… commença-t-il, mais ferma la bouche en s'asseyant.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou manger ? demanda Greg en jetant un œil à son réveil. C'est presque trois heures du mat', mais le chinois en bas de la rue sert 24h/24. Et il fait les livraisons, donc on n'est pas obligés de se déplacer jusque là-bas.

Sherlock eut l'air parfaitement ahuri.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Ben, je ne sais même pas si tu as pu manger ce soir. Et avec cette – incroyable – fellation, et tes cris, je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir soif, fit Greg avec un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaules.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un grand verre d'eau glacée, admit-il, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je crois que j'ai des toasts chez moi, de toute façon.

Les yeux de Greg s'agrandirent.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas t'en aller ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je reste ? interrogea Sherlock, son ton indiquant clairement à quel point c'était improbable, mais Greg rit doucement.

\- Vous n'allez nulle part, Holmes. Si tu étais en garde-à-vue, ce serait pour la nuit. Je vais te chercher ce verre d'eau, et tu ferais mieux de ne même pas descendre du lit. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva à nouveau, et fut rapidement de retour avec un verre et une bouteille pleine – au cas où tu aies à nouveau soif plus tard, expliqua-t-il – et s'installa sur le lit près de Sherlock.

Le danseur vida d'un trait le verre entier, et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

« Pose ça sur la table de nuit, fit Greg. Viens là, ajouta-t-il, lui indiquant de s'allonger. Est-ce que tu dois te lever tôt demain ?

\- Non. C'était la dernière ce soir, demain c'est repos. Pourquoi ?

\- Parfait, moi non plus. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va dormir, faire une grasse matinée honteusement longue, prendre une bonne douche – ensemble si tu en as envie – et ensuite, on sortira déjeuner, ou petit déjeuner, si tu préfères. Je ne suis pas du genre « coup d'un soir », alors tu vas devoir me supporter au moins jusqu'à demain.

Allongés côte à côte, Greg relevé sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder, et Sherlock les bras croisés derrière la nuque, ils s'observèrent longuement.

\- Tu es le premier à ne pas essayer de me jeter dehors dès que tu as fini, dit simplement le danseur, donc je suppose que passer toute la nuit avec toi serait déjà très bien. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles toujours… t'associer à moi… après un petit déjeuner.

Greg sourit tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu n'as connu que des connards ? Pardon, c'était nul. Laisse-moi juger par moi-même si je veux toujours « m'associer à toi » après le petit-dej, ok ? Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Et jusqu'ici, tu es plutôt intéressant. Essayons de dormir un peu, hein ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, et l'officier tira les draps sur eux, ouvrant ses bras. Le jeune homme accepta l'invitation et se blottit à moitié sur Greg, reposant sa tête sur une épaule musclée.

Greg était presque endormi quand Sherlock parla à nouveau.

« Greg.

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai toujours le poignet gauche menotté. »

* * *

« Un, deux… oui, c'est ça, Lil- »

« OUI VAS-Y C'EST CA !

\- IL VA Y ARRIVER ! »

Sherlock soupira et Lily pouffa de rire. Les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel, et l'homme arrêta la musique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de reprendre ça demain, Lily ? Ce soir est une cause perdue… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille opina.

\- Je crois aussi.

\- Alors va prendre une douche, tu la mérites. C'était – »

« BORDEL !

\- IL L'A FAIT, IL L'A FAIT ! »

« – très bien, termina Sherlock dans un grognement, et Lily gloussa.

\- Tu aurais dû me choisir moi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, je suis beaucoup moins bruyante. »

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était avec Greg depuis sept ans maintenant, et le béguin qu'avait Lily pour lui quand elle avait neuf ans était une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux. Il secoua la tête affectueusement, et quitta la chambre aménagée en studio dans son appartement.

Il fut accueilli au salon par deux hommes sautant d'excitation – « ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! » – soupira en levant les yeux.

« D'après votre expression, je suppose que l'Afrique du Sud a battu l'Angleterre ? demanda-t-il, plein d'ironie.

\- Oh, ça va, toi, rétorqua Greg, et il attrapa son col pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Déjà fini avec Lily ?

\- On a été un peu… déconcentrés, taquina Sherlock. Mais elle est prête pour son concours.

Greg opina en souriant, et Michael, qui était à présent un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui promettait d'être aussi séduisant que son père, laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Désolé, Sherlock, lâcha-t-il, on s'est un peu laissé emporter par le match.

Le danseur balaya les excuses d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Pas de problème. Tout le monde ne peut pas savoir garder son self-control…. »

Et lorsqu'il lança un regard à Greg, il sut qu'il pensait à la même nuit, lors de laquelle un certain manque de self-control les avait rassemblés.

* * *

 **Et voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon premier M... alors soyez indulgents ? Sioûplait ?**

 **Je remercie tou(te)s les adorables lecteur(trice)s qui m'ont laissé des review jusqu'ici. Continuez, je vous en supplie !**

 **Retrouvez les autres participations au challenge sur le profil du Collectif NoName ;)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Flo'w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Suite à la review de Tyoris, et a sa suggestion, voici un petit chapitre supplémentaire ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, mais plutôt un petit "à-côté", qui se déroule entre leur nuit ensemble et les sept ans plus tard.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

Sherlock fut réveillé par la chaude sensation de lèvres sur l'arrière de son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, pour voir Greg lui sourire.

« 'jour, dit le policier.

\- Mmh », répondit seulement Sherlock, et il roula sur le côté pour se blottir contre lui.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas passé une nuit comme celle-là ? La chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien, le profond sommeil sans rêves et la tendresse, au lieu du retour à pied dans le froid après un coup d'un soir sans signification, et la nausée persistante le reste de la nuit, à se demander pourquoi il continuait à s'en donner la peine ?

« C'quelleheure ? marmonna-t-il contre le torse de Greg, et le rire bas de l'homme le fit vibrer.

\- Dix heures et demie, répondit-il, et Sherlock grogna.

\- Déjà ? Bordel, je déteste faire la grasse matinée… » fit-il, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Greg sourit. La vue était particulièrement délicieuse, et il se pencha pour couvrir la poitrine du danseur de baisers.

« Tu as bien dormi, au moins ? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant le ventre pâle.

Sherlock frémit, ses doigts plongeant dans les courtes mèches de cheveux bruns grisonnants.

\- La nuit a été agréable, en effet, dit-il, à peine essoufflé. Reviens là ?

Greg obéit avec un grand sourire, et s'allongea sur l'autre homme.

\- Agréable ? le taquina-t-il, c'est tout ?

Sherlock retrouva son rictus ironique, et leva le menton pour parler tout contre les lèvres de Greg.

\- Mmh… Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais les chevilles qui enflent… Je ne te dirai pas que tu as été mon meilleur coup depuis des lustres – peut-être le meilleur tout court…

Greg eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que tu aies été mauvais non plus », répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de Sherlock se fondit dans le baiser doux et sans empressement qu'ils partagèrent. Son cœur battait à grands coups lents dans sa cage thoracique, _qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ , le goût de Greg sur sa langue le rendait tranquillement fou, _pitié, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais_ , le poids de son corps l'enfonçait dans le matelas, l'ancrant cette étrange et nouvelle émotion – il se sentait… voulu. Pas comme le sextoy à usage unique que ses précédents amants lui avaient laissé croire qu'il était.

Au-dessus de lui, Greg se redressa, l'observant avec un sourire calme.

« J'avais tort, dit-il.

\- A quel propos ? demanda Sherlock, vaguement dérouté.

\- Le moment où tu es le plu beau, ce n'est pas quand tu as un orgasme. C'est là, maintenant, quand tu viens juste de te réveiller. Quand tes cheveux sont encore plus en vrac que d'habitude, et que tu n'es pas assez conscient pour être à nouveau distant. »

Sherlock sentit ses joues chauffer. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. _Je ne suis distant que parce que les gens sont généralement bêtes et méchants. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux. Je n'ai pas envie d'être distant avec toi._

Greg se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser sa joue.

« Bon, puisque tu n'aimes pas dormir tard, tu veux te lever maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il, le distrayant de ses pensées.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as promis un petit-déjeuner, alors…

\- C'est vrai. Et une douche, si tu as envie », confirma Greg, et il se laissa rouler sur le flanc pour libérer Sherlock de son poids.

Le danseur s'assit, étirant ses membres et son dos une nouvelle fois, avec un léger grognement. Greg regarda le roulement tentateur des muscles sous la peau blanche.

« Est-ce que tu fais exprès ? Parce que ça marche très bien, rit-il.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, et marcha jusqu'à Greg de sa démarche féline, ses hanches suivant le mouvement avec lenteur.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, répondit-il, sa voix grave envoyant une décharge d'électricité le long de la colonne vertébrale de Greg.

\- Ça marche quand même, fit-il.

Ils se faisaient face, séparés par de maigres centimètres, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

\- Je suis navré, susurra Sherlock avec un faux sourire d'excuses. Que puis-je faire pour être pardonné ?

\- M'en voudrais-tu si je te rejoignais sous la douche ?

\- Je t'en voudrais si tu ne le faisais pas, répliqua le danseur en clignant de l'œil, et il s'avança pour l'embrasser.

Les bras de Greg entourèrent immédiatement sa taille, mais il recula son visage.

\- Allons continuer ça dans la salle de bains, dans ce cas. »

Sherlock laissa glisser son caleçon le long de ses interminables jambes, dévoilant ses fesses blanches et lisses, et Greg ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux. Le jeune homme entra dans la cabine de douche et se tourna vers lui en ouvrant le robinet.

« Tu comptes venir aussi, ou tu voulais juste regarder ? plaisanta-t-il, et Greg sembla se réveiller.

Le policier se débarrassa rapidement de son propre sous-vêtement, la vue de l'eau gouttant et roulant sur le corps de Sherlock étant extrêmement attirante, et il entra dans la douche à son tour. Sherlock leva une main, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles pour les démêler et tremper entièrement sa chevelure, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Greg, et celui-ci retint un grognement.

\- Tu me rends dingue, soupira-t-il en souriant, et il élimina la distance entre eux pour presser ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock.

Très vite, le baiser calme et tendre se fit brûlant et affamé, et les érections matinales dont ils avaient failli oublier la présence furent de retour, avides. Leurs mains s'agrippèrent où ils purent sur leurs peaux mouillées, tentant de rapprocher encore leurs deux corps. Greg colla Sherlock contre la paroi de carrelage froid, et eut droit à un léger gémissement en réponse à son petit coup de hanches.

« Greg… » commença Sherlock, s'efforçant de parler sans briser leur baiser.

L'homme sourit et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Sa main droite libéra la taille de Sherlock de la poigne de fer qui la maintenait, et la glissa entre eux. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le membre tendu du plus jeune, et le danseur s'offrit au contact, en demandant encore.

« De quoi as-tu envie ? demanda Greg doucement, ses lèvres se déplaçant jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Toi… put seulement répondre Sherlock, les doigts baladeurs le déconcentrant.

Greg ricana.

\- D'accord, et comment me veux-tu ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau, donnant un coup de langue sur la mâchoire de Sherlock.

\- Je… _putain, Greg !_

\- Désolé, sourit Greg contre le lobe d'oreille qu'il venait de mordre.

Sherlock hésita, incertain de la réaction de l'autre homme, mais le sourire tendre que Greg lui offrit le convainquit d'essayer.

\- Est-ce que tu… Je… Je voudrais te prendre.

La respiration de Greg sembla s'arrêter une seconde, et il s'éloigna du cou de Sherlock pour la retrouver, appuyant son front contre la tempe du danseur.

\- Bordel, l'idée de t'avoir en moi…. Oui. Oui », fit-il, à la limite du gémissement.

Ils échangèrent leurs positions et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent tandis que la main de Sherlock voyageait jusqu'aux fesses de Greg. Le policier se décolla du mur pour lui laisser de la place et bientôt, des doigts commencèrent à le détendre et l'ouvrir lentement. Le baiser devint désordonné, un capharnaüm de langues, de dents et de souffles hachés alors que l'anticipation montait entre eux.

« Sherlock ! cria soudain Greg, et le danseur sourit contre ses lèvres, légèrement sarcastique, avant de replier ses phalanges une nouvelle fois pour effleurer la prostate de Greg.

\- C'est bon, hmm ? interrogea-t-il en retirant ses doigts, et Greg ne fit que grogner. Tu en veux plus ?

\- Oh oui, haleta Greg. Capote. Tiroir du bas sous le lavabo. Maintenant. »

Sherlock rit doucement, un peu fier d'avoir rendu Gregory incapable de construire une phrase. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher un préservatif, l'enfila et rentra dans la cabine. Greg avait eu le temps de se retourner vers le mur et s'appuyait contre les carreaux. Sherlock déglutit. Il saisit les hanches de l'homme, s'aligna, et pressa son gland contre l'entrée.

« Bordel, Sherlock, viens, je n'en peux plus », gémit Greg en se pressant contre lui.

Le danseur obéit, et les deux hommes soupirèrent bruyamment. Sherlock laissa son front tomber entre les omoplates de Greg, et posa un baiser sur la peau chaude. Il se retira presque entièrement et le pénétra à nouveau lentement, encore et encore, savourant la sensation et les sons abandonnés que laissait échapper Greg, installant un rythme presque insupportable, une délicieuse torture, jusqu'à ce que le policier n'en puisse pas plus et commence à trembler.

« _Sherlock_ , lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, pitié- »

Le danseur comprit et accéléra donc ses va-et-vient, s'accrochant aux hanches de Greg pour avoir plus de force, martelant plus fort, plus vite, l'eau brûlante ruisselant sur eux se mêlant à leur sueur. Le policier se cambra, orientant son bassin pour retrouver l'angle parfait, et lorsque Sherlock revint en lui violemment, il sentit l'électricité se répandre dans tout son corps, et il cria. Sherlock gronda et donna un nouveau coup, et fit à nouveau mouche.

Greg lâcha le mur d'une main, la laissant rejoindre sa verge laissée à l'abandon, commençant à se caresser, et la main de Sherlock rejoignit la sienne, jumelant leurs doigts.

« Sherlock- » hoqueta-t-il, mais ne put terminer.

Ils étaient tous deux au bord du gouffre, et Sherlock accéléra le rythme encore une fois, laissant sortir un gémissement éhonté à chaque coup de bassin, puis il sentit Greg se contracter autour de lui et il continua, aussi profondément qu'il le put tandis que son estomac se tendait.

Enfin, Greg cria quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement au nom de Sherlock en jouissant, et cela suffit à Sherlock pour le suivre.

Ils passèrent quelques instants à calmer leurs respirations désordonnées, incapables de parler. Le danseur finit par se retirer doucement et alla jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle. Il revint sous le jet d'eau qui tiédissait, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Greg, se collant contre son dos. Il embrassa sa nuque, le nez dans les cheveux courts.

« On devrait peut-être se laver, marmonna-t-il, et le policier ne put se retenir de rire.

\- C'était l'objectif, à la base, répliqua-t-il. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas finir sous de l'eau gelée. »

* * *

Ils finirent par être propres et habillées, mais abandonnèrent l'idée de sortir pour le petit-déjeuner, étant donné qu'il était presque onze heures et demie. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table de la cuisine avec du thé, des toasts et des œufs brouillés au bacon. Ils mangèrent presque en silence, échangeant quelques regards et quelques sourires, jusqu'à ce que Greg pose sa fourchette dans son assiette vide et croise ses mains sous son menton.

« Alors… hésita-t-il avec un sourire penché, est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se revoie ? J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, et j'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaître.

Sherlock prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

\- Je… Je ne dis pas non, Greg…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas où ça pourrait mener. On n'a été ensemble qu'une nuit, et on s'est rencontré quand j'étais ivre mort et – et désolé pour ce que j'ai fait cette nuit-là, d'ailleurs – et je ne suis pas si souvent que ça à Londres, vu que la compagnie se déplace beaucoup, et je pars en Russie dans deux jours et –

\- Hé, du calme ! l'interrompit Greg, réprimant un rire. J'ai juste dit que j'aimerais te revoir un de ces quatre. Peut-être à ton retour de Russie ? Comme ça tu as le temps d'y penser, si tu en as besoin.

\- Je… Oui. C'est… C'est bien comme ça, acquiesça Sherlock, et Greg sourit.

\- Alors j'attends que tu m'appelles, ou que tu m'envoies un message quand tu reviens », dit-il.

Le silence s'établit à nouveau, accompagné d'un infime malaise, mais Greg éclata de rire sans crier gare.

« Bordel, je n'y crois toujours pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette situation ! Te revoir hier, c'était une putain de coïncidence. Mais il faudra que je remercie mon fils Michael d'avoir été malade juste ce soir-là, sinon tu aurais rencontré mon ex-femme.

\- Ce qui aurait été nettement moins intéressant, rit Sherlock. Alors tu as deux enfants ?

\- Oui. Michael a douze ans et Lily neuf. Est-ce… Est-ce que ça te gêne, que j'aie des gamins ?

\- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? J'admets que je n' _adore_ pas les enfants, mais enfin je n'adore pas exactement les adultes non plus. Je suis… un peu sociopathe.

Greg eut un petit rire.

\- Tant que tu m'adores _moi_ … fit-il avec un clin d'œil, et Sherlock rit.

* * *

Ils finirent par passer l'après-midi ensemble, lovés sur le canapé, discutant et s'embrassant sans écouter un mot du film qui passait à la télé. A un moment donné, ils passèrent commande au restaurant chinois du bas de la rue, décidant que 17h était un bon moment pour déjeuner. Quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir, Greg lança un regard à la pendule, et soupira.

« Déjà… Sherlock, je suis désolé mais c'est l'heure… Je suis de service ce soir, et je dois partir dans un quart d'heure.

\- Oh. Tu veux que je parte tout de suite ?

\- Non, non, tu peux partir en même temps que moi. Je peux te déposer chez toi au passage, si tu veux.

\- J'habite sur Baker Street. C'est presque sur le chemin pour Scotland Yard, indiqua Sherlock.

\- Alors je vais juste me changer, et on y va ? » demanda Greg, et Sherlock opina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Greg sortit se sa chambre en uniforme, et Sherlock déglutit difficilement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu habillé comme ça… Le policier remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Greg et pouffa de rire.

« Quoi ? fit-il innocemment, et Sherlock rougit.

\- Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je me suis jeté sur toi il y a deux nuits. Désolé, encore une fois…

\- Pourquoi, alors ? Et tu es pardonné, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es très sexy en uniforme, répondit Sherlock en souriant, et quand je suis bourré, je perds très facilement le contrôle… »

* * *

Ils montèrent en voiture, et cette fois-ci, le trajet fut vraiment calme. Un silence agréable s'étira entre eux, et de temps en temps, Greg laissait reposer sa main sur la cuisse de Sherlock plutôt que sur le levier de vitesses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face d'un café nommé Speedy, Sherlock indiqua à Greg de s'arrêter.

« J'habite juste ici, au 221B, dit-il en désignant la porte sombre aux chiffres dorés.

Greg hocha la tête et leva une main jusqu'à la nuque de Sherlock. Il entremêla ses doigts dans les boucles sauvages, et attira l'homme vers lui.

\- Au revoir, alors, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, et Sherlock l'embrassa doucement.

\- Au revoir.

\- Si tu bois en Russie, ne te fais pas arrêter par un policier sexy en uniforme, hein ? plaisanta Greg, et Sherlock eut un petit rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il aurait du mal à être plus attirant que toi. Et je ne suis pas alcoolique à ce point, sourit-il.

Greg lui rendit son sourire.

\- Parfait, dit-il en posant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant… »

Sherlock acquiesça, et descendit du véhicule.

* * *

Greg soupira en verrouillant sa porte. Cette patrouille de nuit avait été longue. Ennuyeuse, même. Il suspendit son manteau et ôta ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, et alla dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pantalon de pyjama. Il revint dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau avant de s'écrouler dans le canapé pour jeter un œil à son téléphone. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il n'avait pas entendu le vibreur. Il ouvrit le sms, et son cœur rata un battement.

 _Tout juste descendu de l'avion. As-tu déjà mangé, ou voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ? - SH_

Greg grogna de frustration. Sherlock lui avait envoyé ça des heures auparavant, et il ne l'avait pas vu, passant la nuit à ne rien faire parce qu'apparemment, tous les criminels de Londres avaient pris un jour de congé en même temps. Et maintenant il était trois heures du matin, et Sherlock se demandait probablement pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu, ou pire, il avait considéré que Greg ne voulait pas le voir. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas vibré, saloperie ?_ demanda-t-il silencieusement à son portable. Il hésita à répondre à Sherlock. Il risquait de le réveiller… _Oh, bordel, de qui je me fous ?_

 _Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, j'étais de service de nuit, encore… J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, désolé si c'est le cas. Je suis libre demain, envoie moi un message ?_

Il reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et se leva pour aller remplir à nouveau son verre. Quand il revint de la cuisine, il trouva un nouveau message et l'ouvrit avec des mains fébriles.

 _Tu ne me réveilles pas. Je ne dors généralement pas beaucoup, et le décalage horaire n'aide pas. Je suis libre demain aussi. Mais déçu de ne pas t'avoir vu ce soir… - SH_

 _Oh… Besoin d'aide pour dormir ? Je ne dirais pas non si tu étais dans mon lit…_

 _C'est ce que j'espérais. J'arrive dans un quart d'heure. – SH_

Greg ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Sa nuit était tout d'un coup bien plus intéressante, et il passa les quinze minutes suivantes à se retenir de faire les cent pas devant la porte. Soudain, on y frappa légèrement, et Greg ouvrit le battant en se sentant comme un gamin à Noël.

Il eut à peine le temps de respirer avant que les lèvres de Sherlock ne soient sur les siennes, et ses mains s'élevèrent jusqu'aux boucles sombres de leur propre volonté, maintenant Sherlock en place. Il eut malheureusement besoin d'air et s'écarta, souriant largement.

« Ça, c'est un accueil comme je les aime, dit-il, et le danseur rit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus », répondit-il.

Greg le tira à l'intérieur, et verrouilla à nouveau la porte. Sherlock était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir, songea-t-il tandis que l'homme accrochait son manteau à côté du sien.

* * *

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, et le lendemain, et avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que le temps avançait, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps libre tous les deux, dormant chez Greg la plupart des nuits, et pensaient à l'autre le reste du temps.

Presque quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, et Greg était heureux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de leur situation, mais pourquoi dire à voix haute quelque chose que l'on pouvait dire d'un baiser et d'un regard ?

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de Greg un vendredi soir, la tête du danseur installée sur le torse du policier, à l'écoute des battements de son cœur. La télévision au son coupé était la seule source de lumière, la lente caresse des doigts de Greg dans les profondes boucles sombres le seul mouvement, et le murmure de leurs respirations le seul bruit dans la pièce. Ils ne portaient que leurs sous-vêtements, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se rhabiller après avoir fait l'amour – car ils ne pouvaient plus appeler ça autrement – et leurs peaux étaient chaudes l'une contre l'autre.

Greg n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, simplement ensemble sans rien faire d'autre que de savourer l'instant, lorsque Sherlock bougea. Rien d'ample, un infime mouvement de la tête, une douce pression des lèvres sur le torse de Greg, un soupir imperceptible. Le policier resserra légèrement son bras autour du dos de Sherlock, et cela suffit à ce dernier pour enfouir son visage contre la poitrine de Greg.

« Sherlock ? murmura celui-ci, vaguement inquiet.

« Mmh » fut la seule réponse, mais Greg insista.

\- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui. Juste… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Greg haussa un sourcil.

\- Aller où ?

Sherlock laissa échapper un minuscule rire, et embrassa encore le torse du policier avant de relever son visage pour rencontrer son regard dans la faible lumière.

\- Où que ce soit, en fait. J'ai envie de rester ici avec toi.

Greg ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux emménager ici ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je – ce n'est pas – J'ai voulu dire… Tu as dit que tes enfants seraient là demain. Je vais devoir partir et je… je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à dormir sans toi, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Greg ne put retenir un rire.

\- Oh, Sherlock… N'aie pas l'air si dramatique. Tu pourrais rester, tu sais. Ça fait bientôt quatre mois qu'on est ensemble – on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un plan cul.

\- Je… hésita Sherlock. Que vont dire tes enfants ?

\- A propos du fait que tu es mon petit ami ?

\- C'est ce que je suis ? Ton petit ami ? interrogea Sherlock en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ? répliqua Greg avec un sourire doux, et Sherlock hocha la tête. Alors oui, c'est ce que tu es », conclut-il en relevant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Ils oublièrent la conversation pendant un instant, perdus dans la danse tendre de leurs lèvres, mais Sherlock finit par s'écarter et fronça les sourcils.

« Que vont dire tes enfants ? répéta-t-il, et Greg haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai été avec un mec il y a quelques années de ça, donc le fait que tu es un homme ne les choquera pas. Je pense que Michael s'en fout, et Lily… ben, maintenant que j'y pense, elle sera probablement jalouse.

Il l'avait dit en plaisantant, mais Sherlock pinça les lèvres.

\- Parce que je « volerai » ton attention ? demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Quoi ? Non ! fit Greg en éclatant de rire. Exactement le contraire. _Je_ vole _ton_ attention. »

Greg s'avéra avoir raison. Quand Jennifer les déposa le samedi matin à l'appartement de Greg, Michael haussa simplement un sourcil, et demanda le nom de Sherlock en le saluant, un peu gêné. Lily rougit, couina, gloussa, posa plein de questions (« Attends, tu es le _petit ami_ de mon père ?! Ça veut dire que je pourrai _jamais_ me marier avec toi ? »), faisant rougir Sherlock autant qu'elle (« Euh, oui. Quoi ?! »).

Quand Lily finit par accepter le fait que Sherlock ne l'aurait pas épousée de toute façon, entre autres à cause de leurs vingt ans de différence, elle décida qu'elle était ravie. Elle pouvait maintenant le tutoyer et l'appeler « Sherlock » au lieu de « Monsieur Holmes » et parler de danse classique avec lui sans s'arrêter pendant que Greg et Michael regardaient des matchs de rugby ou les films de James Bond, et elle trouvait que c'était une situation proche de la perfection.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini, pour de bon cette fois ;)**

 **Merci Tyoris pour cette idée, j'espère que ce petit chapitre t'aura plu - vous aura plu ! Glasgow, il me semble que tu étais déçue que ça finisse si vite, toi aussi - j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce deuxième service ;)**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour les INCROYABLES reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le premier chapitre ! Merci merci merci, vous avez illuminé mes journées. Tournée générale de cookies pour vous !**

 **A très bientôt ;)**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
